Save Me
by Raviolistbh
Summary: Swanqueen AU where Zelena is in Storybrooke and wants to get revenge on Regina, Emma and Regina are a couple. Regina knows what can stop Zelena.


**NOTE: hey guys so I'm super sorry I haven't been on in forever, school has been so crazy. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little fic. The idea i based it off of came from a scene from The Incredibles, so we'll see if anyone can catch it. If you have any questions or comments, reviews are always encouraged! Thank you!**

##

This time won't you save me,

this time won't you save me

Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up

This time won't you save me

##

The loud thumping on all of the walls only seemed to grow louder as everyone sat in silence. Mary Margaret nervously looked from Emma, to David, to Regina, to Mr. Gold.

"What do we do?" She whispered, as if being too loud would alert the attacker outside. David opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Emma nervously bit her lip and looked at Henry, who was curled up on the couch in Regina's office. Mr. Gold sighed as he shook his head and shrugged.

Regina silently stared at the floor, though it was obvious she was racking her brain for a solution.

"Everyone is going to be okay, right?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Of course, kiddo." Emma's voice cracked, though she still smiled at her son. Henry looked to Regina for her answer. "Mom,"

Regina, who still seemed to be in a trance, suddenly looked at her son. "You'll be okay," she smiled weakly.

"What about everyone else?" Henry asked.

"You guys will be okay." Regina replied, staring back at the floor.

Emma walked over to Regina and took her hand. Gently she lifted Regina's chin up with her other hand. "We'll all be okay," she stated, staring into the brunette's eyes. Tears began to gather in Regina's eyes, daring to spill over.

"We all know what has to happen," Regina looked up at Mary Margaret and David.

"Regina, don't" Emma warningly said.

"What has to happen?" Mary Margaret asked, confused.

"We don't know yet because we all haven't agreed on anything," Emma glared at Regina, daring her to say something else.

"What's going on?" Henry asked from the chair. Regina sighed as she turned to Henry.

"Henry, I have to go out and face Zelena alone. It's the only way."

Henry's face immediately became pale. Regina walked over and wrapped him in her arms.

They both began to silently cry as they held each other. "She'll hurt you, mom. You can't go out there. Please don't go."

"I love you, Henry." Regina whispered as she planted as kiss on Henry's head.

Regina walked over to Emma, ready to give her a hug, but Emma put her arms up.

"I'm going with you," Emma defiantly said.

"No you're not," Regina replied.

"We can go together. I can use my magic."

Regina shook her head. She looked around the room for a long time before meeting Emma's eyes. "I'm not strong enough."

Emma became furious. "You're not _strong _enough? You're going to go out there, on your own and face your wicked sister, just to prove that you're _strong_? You can't just do that, Regina. You can't just leave Henry and I behind like this. I can't believe you would be so selfish. You're not going to go out there and get killed just to prove that you're _strong enough_." The blonde's face was ruby red and she was breathing heavily.

A single tear rolled down Regina's cheek as she stared back at Emma. "I'm not strong enough to lose you. That's why I can't let you go out there with me."

Mary Margaret covered her mouth to hold in the sob that was ready to escape. David closed his eyes and pushed them with his fingers to keep any tears from forming.

Emma became flustered. "Regina," she begged, "please don't go. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. Please," she began to sob as she rushed into Regina's arms.

"It's the only way she can be stopped, Em. I have to do whatever I can to protect you and Henry," Gold cleared his throat from the corner of the room. "And everyone in the town of course, but my main priority is keeping you and Henry safe."

"But what am I supposed to do if I lose you? What am I supposed to do if I have to wake up every morning without you next to me? Or when I burn the green beans for dinner?" Emma asked between sobs.

Regina chuckled at the last part. "Dinner will be okay. You're going to be okay. Henry's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. I'll be back. I love you." She kissed Emma before slowly pulling away. "I have to go now."

As Regina made her way to the door, Henry ran into Emma's arms. "I love you, mom. I'll see you when you come back." Henry called after her.

"I'll see you soon," Regina smiled and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

20 minutes passed as everyone sat in the room. Outside was silent, only Emma's stifled crying could be heard. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch, while he was curled up in a blanket.

"I'm going to go check outside," David said, waiting for Emma's reaction. Emma nodded slowly.

Just as David got up, the doorknob began to move. "Everyone get back," David whispered as he drew his sword.

The door swung open and there stood Regina, smiling from ear to ear.

"Regina!" Emma screamed. She stood up and ran towards her lover. Without even stopping, she jumped onto Regina, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. "Baby, I'm so happy to see you," she began planting little kisses all over Regina's face. Regina swayed a little before regaining her balance. Making sure Emma didn't fall, she placed her hands on Emma's legs to hold her up.

"No burnt green beans," Regina teased as she nuzzled her face into Emma's blonde hair. "I'm happy to see you too,"

"I love you so much," Emma breathed as she kissed Regina passionately.

"I love you," Regina replied.

"Not to ruin the moment but what happened to Zelena?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I put her into Pandora's box and threw it down the well. She won't be getting out." Regina turned to Mr. Gold with Emma still clinging onto her. Emma tightened her legs around the other woman's waist as Regina began walking.

"Thata girl," Gold smiled and patted her back.

"Mom?" Henry groggily asked as he began waking up from his sleep.

"I'm here, sweetie. It's me,"

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and began racing towards her. Emma had just enough time to slip down from Regina's hold before Henry crashed into the other woman. He too jumped up and was caught by Regina.

"I love you so much, Henry."

"I'm so happy you're okay. I love you too," Henry smiled and hugged her tightly. Emma joined the two, hugging both of them. "No burnt green beans for dinner," Henry chuckled. Regina laughed out loud as Emma tried to keep from laughing.

Emma nuzzled into Regina's neck and began rubbing Henry's back. "You have the same damn humor as your mother, I swear,"


End file.
